What if it all began differently?
by Spirit of the Wolf Reborn
Summary: What if the situation was different... What if Blaine did get Jeremiah, where would that leave our adorable Kurt and Klaine?
1. What if?

As much as it pains me to say this, I do not own any of Glee :( Nopes, sorries because otherwise I would never let Klaine out of my sight.

Now I know this is short but yesh, it is just the start. **Reviews are loved** and the next will be up shortly. 3

* * *

><p><span>What ifs...<span>

His heart was crumbling, not shattering but literally crumbling into billions upon billions of little tiny grains of sand before being blown away into the distance. It was taking all his energy just to stop himself from collapsing to the floor in a heap as he clasped his hands tightly into balled fists and swallowed back the pained cry that was balled compressedly in the base of his throat making it hard to swallow.

He hadn't realised that his body had been trembling so violently until he felt the comfort of a familiar hand laid gently on the shoulder of his crisply pressed and fresh scented Dalton blazer. Still, it wasn't _that_ hand, no, because it would never be that hand and once again he felt the tears threaten to surface and the rise of his acidic bodily juices burning his trachea. He had to raise his palm to his mouth, teeth biting hard into the skin of his index finger just to prevent a mishap.

Those protective hands were once again guiding him back from the scene and all the brunette wanted to do was yank roughly away from them, yell at them for touching the pristine lines of his outfit and therefore throwing them off balance. Of course he didn't, for fear that upon opening his mouth, the nausea that was currently permeating from him in waves would be expelled onto the nice, clean, tiled floor of the shop, and nothing said 'I love you' on valentines day quite like the acrid stench of vomit. Instead he was left to suffer the act in silence, never once registering who it was who had grabbed hold of him so tenderly until he was finally outside and fresh air was sucked into his lungs like it would soon run out.

Bending his body in half, the Dalton pupil placed the palms of his hands on the knees of his pants, hands once again grasping tightly at the fabric and he finally let out a strangled cry of frustration and pain squeezing his eyes shut so hard that dots of colour began to dance behind his eyelids. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair after all they had been through that it wasn't him. It was like someone out there took some kind of sadistic enjoyment in dangling a carrot of hope in front of his eyes before dashing it away just as fast, like it was a fun game to them.

Just like his father being in hospital, this was another reason he didn't believe in God, because what kind of world Saviour would he be if he allowed such pain and suffering? Why would their so called 'God' think it appropriate to have him bullied, hated, cast out by society because of what he was and then deny him the one bit of happiness he had found? No, there couldn't be a God and if there was, he hated him right from the very core of his being.

Someone was stroking his back soothingly, long, fluid motions that brought him back to reality and with reality came the crashing truth that he was alone once more and all Kurt Hummel could do was sob.


	2. A helping hand

I don't own Glee or any of its affliates.

I hope you are enjoying it thus far and if you have any questions just ask :)

I love reviews.

* * *

><p><span>A helping hand.<span>

All the boys at Dalton Academy had seen it from the very first moment the talented brunette had stepped past through the common room doors. The boy had been completely besotted with their lead singer but then, who wasn't? Blaine Anderson had charisma, charm and a hell of a lot of talent which always won him admirers. It also did not help that he was naturally a very kind and understanding person, albeit a little naïve when it came to certain areas but never the less they were the perfect qualities in a male.

Kurt Hummel too had been drawn in by those inviting eyes and at the time it had been funny to see the starry eyed expression that the competing counter-tenor had gained from listening to their rendition of Teenage Dream. All the boys had been having playful jabs about what that teenagers dream would be about that night. Of course, when they had requested that the other male meet them for coffee that following day, they hadn't been aware of how deep the boys troubles ran or they wouldn't have been so callous as to make jests about it at the others expense.

It was fitting really, or so Wes felt that Blaine and Kurt should find one another through adversity. Clearly Kurt needed that support from someone who understood what it was like to be ridiculed for the person they loved or the gender they were attracted to. The raven haired male could still recall the look on the boys face when the realisation that no, they were not all gay and that it was simply because they had a zero tolerance policy and they were accepting of everyone that their School seemed so relaxed. Wes didn't think he had ever seen such a look of surprise and pain mixed onto one persons face before, like they had such a heavy weight on their shoulders to bear. Immediately, there in that moment, Wes had warmed indefinitely to the sweet young male.

All the Dalton boys, especially the Warblers had been happy to have the new addition to their group and not just because he was a good singer. Wes knew that here at least, he would be able to be happy without the social pressures of how one ought to live life. Kurt was free to be himself and the Head of the Warblers could honestly say that over the time, he had come to notice how Kurt had blossomed within their safe environment and he had become an integral part of their group.

Personally, Wes had taken to keeping a keen eye on the boy for more personal reasons. Just as he had done with Blaine when he had first joined their school, he felt a certain amount of protectiveness towards the boy. In fact, Kurt had no idea how similar he was to Blaine. Back when the confident lead singer had transferred to Dalton Academy, he had been shy, reserved and had flinched the very first time Wes had offered his hand to him. As sad as it was, Wes could look back on it an laugh now, knowing Blaine was no longer that person and it warmed him to see the other male offering someone who was in the same position help.

Perhaps he had been too naïve himself though. Many a time both he, Thad and David had casually discussed the relationship between the two boys. Most of it was just harmless banter between the three of them which usually led David to commenting how Wes was acting like a Mother Hen towards the two boys with the way he was constantly watching over them, but that was all he did. He watched over them. Never once had he interfered when he saw how Kurt looked at the suave young male, he had just presumed that those feelings would either naturally fade out over time or Blaine would have some sort of epiphany and finally go out with the boy. Maybe it was because of this narrow-mindedness that the boy in front of him was in the situation he was now.

Wes had to admit, he had been shocked to hear that Blaine wanted to serenade another male and he had thought that maybe when Kurt had started speaking that he would do the smart thing and argue against it. Kurt was too caring for his own good though and he had stood behind Blaine just as he always did and supported him whole heartedly. Right then, Wes didn't know who he wanted to hit more; Kurt for being so chivalrous or Blaine for being so blind. With such a finely put argument though, how could he possibly reject the idea. So he agreed and the gavel came down.

Now though, he regretted it dearly, wishing he had gone with his instincts and refused the act. It wasn't that he didn't want Blaine to be happy of course but... the last thing he wanted was to see someone so desperately sad either. The moment the crowds had distributed once more, the blond stranger had pulled Blaine to the side and right there in front of the Warblers he had planted quite the heated kiss onto the stunned but never the less ecstatic singers lips. As the Dalton students arms wrapped around the others neck, winding into that impossibly fluffy mane of hair (That personally reminded Wes of a bad version of Aslan from the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) there had been various comments by their group about how lucky it was that there wasn't anyone around who would shop him to the cops for kissing someone under age and titters of amusement at how Blaine had secured himself a sugar daddy. That wasn't what Wes was focused on though.

There barely hidden behind the sock stand was the frozen form of Kurt Hummel. His face was wan and eyes wide as he watched the scene unfold before him. Perhaps he had thought he could handle seeing Blaine with someone else but clearly now it was displayed in front of him, it was not so easy for him to accept. Wes noticed with concern how the other male was attempting to bury all his feelings deep down inside of him but how he was failing with each passing moment that he stared at the scene. It was when the brunette began to wane unsteadily on the spot that he finally found his feet moving forward and as delicately as possible Wes led the other male away.

Listening to the others sobs as the other male finally allowed himself to break down made the empathy in Wes our out. He stroked his fingers reassuringly along the back of the others blazer and hushed the boy softly, a frown marring his features. Slowly, he guided the other male from the ground, allowing the other male instead to cling to the front of his blazer, the others head nestled tightly into his clothes. It was hard for Wes not to be affected by the others unmistakable suffering and he was thankful that none of the Warblers had followed them out. He knew that despite how he felt now, Kurt would never want anyone to see him like this and he would probably be ashamed of showing it in front of him too when he calmed down a little.

"Lets get back to Dalton." He suggested in a subdued and muted tone, looking up in surprise as David and Thad appeared from the exit they had taken, sympathy written in their countenance as they saw the hunched form of the smaller boy that was adhering himself to the solid comfort that was Wesley Montgomery.

"Thad, can you go back in one of the other cars? I will take Kurt in mine okay?" There wasn't one sound of disagreement between the three boys, in fact despite the fact their impromptu performance had gone down a hit, there was a melancholy air surrounding them. With that done the other two boys went inside to inform the rest of the group that Wes had an urgent situation to attend to, leaving the two of them to make their way home.


	3. More than he could hope for

No I don't own Glee :(

Yes I do love Reviews, so thank you to those who do review my stories, I really appreciate it more than you could know.

And I hope you enjoy the next chapter of the boys story.

* * *

><p><span>More than he could hope for<span>

The drive back to Dalton had been a quiet one. Kurt's sobs had eventually softened to sniffles and he had even checked out his reflection in the wing mirror, noting how his eyes were puffy, red and completely unattractive and how his nose looked disgustingly shiny and crimson in colour. Tear tracks had worn their way down his cheeks to the extent that no amount of wiping with a tissue would make them vanish and his lips were bitten and swollen. Even a heavy douse of daily cleansing was not going to help disguise the state of his face but he was willing to give it a try if only for the fact that the stability of routine was something that calmed and relaxed him. For now however, he had to make do with resting his head against the cool glass of the car window and settle for the comforting numbness of the blur of pastel colours that flew by.

Wes had remained quiet throughout the trip, content to simply allow the other male to release all his emotions. There was no point trying to force the other male to talk and open up when he was in such a state. No, you couldn't stop ones emotions, nor could you bottle them up for good and from the force of the others cries, Wes could safely assume that Kurt had tried to do that and had ended up having a lot of pent up emotions that he had been forced to deal with all at once.

"You should have told him how you feel." The Head Warbler eventually spoke, his voice serious as he chanced a glance to his side to look at his silent companion. "I know that it might not have changed anything but..." The raven haired male sighed softly. "It might have made this a little easier for you to accept."

A flash of something passed through Kurt Hummel's eyes at the others words. "How could this possibly be any easier to accept?" He baulked, still raw from the image of the two males kissing openly in front of him. "I thought... Oh I don't know what I thought!" A hand grasped tightly into his hair, almost yanking at it and paying no concern for the fact it was making strands stick up in odd directions due to the different products used in it that morning.

"He just... He knew my coffee order..." Came the pitiful, trembling words, as if they explained everything. "He knows I sleep best after drinking a cup of warm milk, that I can't fall asleep on my back, that I think steps was an absolute travesty and yet whenever I hear them I can't help but sing along and he seems to know how I feel just from a little sound or movement I make." Kurt bit down on his lower lip, drawing his hand over his eyes for a moment and taking a few steadying breaths in an attempt to collect himself once more. Wes had already seen him break down once and the last thing he wanted was to make an even bigger fool out of himself than he had done so far.

When he looked up however, there was no hint of disgust in the Head Warblers eyes, only gentle understanding and sorrow. If Kurt didn't know any better, he would have thought this had all happened to Wesley rather than himself and in that moment realisation hit him. Wes didn't judge him for his feelings, he didn't blame him, he just accepted and Kurt couldn't have been more grateful for that fact.

"Blaine is a very thoughtful person. He actually cares about the little things like that. It is probably why he gains so many admirers." Wes explained after an extended moment of silence. "He is someone who seems to have surplus amount of time for anyone and never asks for anything in return. Unfortunately, the down side to that is he is completely unaware that he is so shockingly charming that he tends to pick up hearts along the way." His lips pursed into a thin line as he drove, knowing they were nearing the school grounds now.

"I am not saying that you are not special to him Kurt, because honestly, I think you really are and he cares about you a lot. What I am trying to say is that it is neither yours nor his fault. Whilst he needs to get a clue sometimes, we can't shout at him for being who he is. Maybe you two need a bit of time apart before you can deal with this situation, and to realise that he isn't the only person in Dalton who would be willing to learn your coffee order or admire you to the point that they would bother to notice how you scrunch your nose up cutely when you dislike something or the way you cast your eyes off to the lower left of the room and rub the back of your neck when you get nervous, or simply learn your every emotion. You are worth knowing Kurt Hummel so don't ever let yourself believe anything different."

Kurt's eyes widened as the other male pointed out some of the small actions he made and he couldn't help but notice the confident and amused smirk on the elder boys face when he noticed how he had clearly shocked him with his observations. So did that mean... that Wes had been watching him too?

"Are you sure you are not gay?" Kurt blurted out after a moment, suspicion written clearly in his blotchy features and causing a burst of laughter to erupt from his companion.

"One hundred percent positive I should think." Wes replied, a bright grin on his face at the accusation. "Regardless of what you might believe, I am quite capable of understanding something about my fellow gay Warblers without being turned myself." He informed his friend, shaking his head softly.

"With that in mind, I want you to know that if you need someone to talk to then I am always around to listen and not as a Head Warbler," He made a point of stressing, one hand reaching to pat the others leg in a caring manner. "but as a friend. I won't be judgemental and I will try to give advice though I warn you in advance that it isn't really my forte and that David is better at that but just don't think you are alone."

It was hard to know how to respond to that and Kurt just sat there for a minute or two, watching as the security of the familiar brick building and expansive grounds came into view. The others words didn't make his wounded heart hurt any less, neither did it make where he would go from here any clearer but it at least it reminded him that he hadn't just come to Dalton because of Blaine, but because of the other things the Academy offered him and he supplied a small watery smile in the others direction.

"Thanks Wes."

The words were simple and no where near fitting enough but the older Dalton student seemed to understand and he simply nodded his head. Casting his feet onto the tarmac, Kurt unsteadily propelled himself from the passengers seat, trying for all the world to gain back some of the dignity that he didn't feel he had any more as he brushed his hands over the lines of his outfit. The walk to his room within the confines of Dalton Academy was the longest he had ever experienced and for once he was eternally grateful that his room mate had come down with a bout of the chicken pox so he had the room to himself.

The consolatory click of the lock sounded as Kurt turned the key in the door, shielding himself off from the world. As much as he appreciated the talk with Wes, all he really wanted right now was to be alone and it seemed the other boy had sensed that, as with a mention of his dorm room number, Wes had allowed them to go their separate ways.

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, shuddered breath leaving his lips between gritted teeth. Opening them once more, his eyes fell with sadness on an unopened pink envelope on his bedside table, scented with a delicious Giorgio Armani fragrance. He fingered the edges delicately and grimaced as his eyes fell over the fluid cursive that spelled out Blaine's name in looped letters.

"I _was_ going to tell him..."


End file.
